What happens next
by ghita181193
Summary: This story takes place during 6x22. Angela and brennan's girl talk was rudely interrupted... here's what I think happened after Hodgins got yelled to go away... Now COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers ! I'm new in fanfiction. So this is really my first fic ever, well the first one I decided to publish. You got a big fan of bones here (that finale was just WOW. Can't wait for season 7). Also, I wanted to say that English is not really my mother tongue; so I'm sorry for possible mistakes. I live in Morocco (yes, Africa and no, we don't actually ride camels here :D). Anyway, enough with the rambling. This is just a little one-shot I wrote on my iphone because I was bored. That girl talk with Angela needed to be… completed. 6x22 ! dialogue. Tell me what you think !

**Brennan**: I got into bed with Booth last night. _[looks at Angela's dumbfounded expression]_ Why aren't you saying anything?

**Angela**: Because I - I don't wanna yell 'Hallelujah!' so close to losing Vincent!

**Brennan**: I think I did it because of Vincent.

**Angela**: Wait. Wow. What exactly happened after you - after you crawled into bed with Booth?

**Brennan**: _[pause and thinks for a moment, then gives a happy smile]_

**Angela**: _[smiling in anticipation of Brennan's answer]_

**Hodgins**: _[walks in the room with speed, bringing information and interrupting before Brennan could say anything]_ I've got the GC mass spec result back on the bullet that killed Vincent.

**Angela**: Honey! No! Not right now! I'm sorry, I love you, but go tell Cam! Go! Away!

**Hodgins**: Uh - _[walks out of the room, stops in the doorway and tries to talk]_

**Angela**: _[raising her voice]_ AWAY! So ?

**Brennan**: He took me in his arms and then we … we made love

**Angela**: Wow. I mean wow. You and booth ?

**Brennan**: You're shocked.

**Angela**: Sweetie, the only one who wasn't aware of what's going on between you two was you ! I'm not shocked. I'm happy for you. He's the one. And don't try to deny it !

**Brennan**: There's no such thing Angela. But, if I were ever to believe that soulmates do exist, I would like to think it's booth.

**Angela**:_ [smiles] _So what happened when you woke up ?

**Brennan**: He brought me here, kissed me goodbye and he went to catch Broadsky. And I can't focus on these remains because I'm worried that something might happen. What if last night was the only night we had together. I can't lose him Ange. What if …

**Angela**: Hey hey hey, stop this. He's gonna be okay sweetie. Booth has always been very careful, you know that. He'll do his job and he'll come back to you, I promise.

**Brennan**: I'm sorry. I'm irrational.

**Angela**: It's okay to not be rational when the person you love is in danger.

**Brennan**: You just said he's gonna be okay !

**Angela**: You're right, I'm sorry. These hormones, they make me say crazy things. You're feeling better ?

**Brennan**: Yes, thank you. I'll just get back to work. Maybe I'll find something that might help booth.

**Angela**: Ok, call me if you need anything. I'll be in my office. The baby is restless. _[turning to leave then …] _I'm so happy for you. You both deserve to be happy.

So here it is. Told you it's short. I wrote a little sequel when Booth come back after he caught Broadsky but I still don't know if I should post it. Leave reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy ! **

**Brennan**: Booth! _[running into his arms] _You're okay?

**Booth**: I'm just fine Bones. I'm here baby.

**Brennan**: You know, that's twice in less than 24 hours you call me that. I would really like you to stick to bones.

**Booth**: Ah, so you're finally admitting that it grew on you!

**Brennan**: Well, after six years, you get used to it._[He kisses her] _We should stop. Someone could easily see us.

**Booth**: Yeah, yeah, you're right.

**Brennan**: So where's Broadsky now?

**Booth**: The Hoover. Caroline is listing all the charges against him. _[After a while] _You're okay?

**Brennan**: What? Uh, yes, I'm fine?

**Booth**: You're … fine.

**Brennan**: I know I should feel relieved. And I do but somehow it doesn't seem over. Vincent is dead and Broadsky is still alive. How is that any fair?

**Booth**: Bones, this is what we do. Justice. We're not like Broadsky. We don't decide who should live and who should die.

**Brennan**: I know, I'm sorry. I'm not thinking clearly. A lot of things are changing right now and I'm confused.

**Booth**: About what?

**Brennan**: Booth, last night was …

_[__Angela walks in]_

**Angela**: Brennan, everyone is here. Oh sorry. Hey Booth!

**Booth**: Angela, hi.

**Brennan**: We'll be there in a minute.

**Angela**: Take your time._ [smirks]_ I'm sure last night wasn't enough …

**Booth**: She already knows?

**Brennan**: What? It's just Angela. Plus she knew something was on my mind the minute she walked in the storage room.

**Angela**: Don't worry G-man, she kept the dirty details for her.

**Brennan**: Yes, what's between us is ours. You taught me that.

**Angela**: I'll just leave you two alone.

**Brennan**: We should go too.

**Booth**: Wait, wait, wait, Bones, last night, it wasn't just two friends comforting each other, you know that right?

**Brennan**: Yes, I know. We just need to go back to normal and then, maybe we can move forward together.

**Booth**: _[smiling] _I'd like that. Look, we're gonna say goodbye to Vincent. Then I'll drive you home, let you have a good night of sleep. And tomorrow, everything will be much clearer. You'll feel better.

**Brennan**: _[walking out the door] _I just have to go somewhere first. I won't be long, I promise.

The story can easily stop here. You know what's gonna happen. She'll get that pot of plant (because she have to hide her baby bump). She'll come back. Booth and Brennan will exchange meaningful looks. She's gonna grab his arm. They will smile. And then, maybe I could come up with something cute and fluffy. Let me know what you think !


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok guys, so this picks up right after the band goes back in the jeffersonnian after they said goodbye to Vincent. FLUFF ALERT !

Oh and thanks for all the nice reviews ! They really made me very happy. I didn't think this story would last so long … Anyway, I really don't like this chapter that much, at least some part of it. I don't know.

Enjoy !

**Hodgins:** You know people, I really don't think we should sing again …

**Angel**a: Yeah, I have to agree with him. We were pretty awful out here.

**Cam:** Well, I think Dr. Brennan has a lovely voice.

**Booth:** She really does.

**Brennan:** _[looking down]_ Thank you. Hey, do you think we could go get a drink at The Founding Fathers. I really need one. _[looking at Booth]_ Plus I want to talk to you.

**Booth:** Uh, yeah, ok Bones.

**Hodgins:** I could have one too.

**Angela:** No honey, let's go home, let the grown up "talk" _[winking at Brennan]_

**Cam:** Well, Michelle is waiting for me. See you guys tomorrow.

**Sweets:** Wait Cam ! _[running after her]_ I need a ride !

**Hodgins:** I don't understand what's going on here. I want my drink !

**Angela:** Stop pouting Hodgins. You can have your drink. AT HOME ! _[then, whispering into Hodgins's ear]_

**Hodgins:** Well, why didn't you say so earlier !

**Angela:** Oh come on. You really don't want to piss off an nine-moths pregnant woman ! Bye guys. Have fun !

**Booth:** _[laughing]_ Angela is really something…

**Brennan:** _[confused]_ I don't know what that means.

**Booth:** Nevermind. _[Offering his arm to Brennan]_ So … Shall we ?

**Brennan:** _[She smiles and take his arm. Then…]_ I don't want to go back to my place alone tonight. Not anymore.

**Booth:** You're sure ?

**Brennan:** Yes, I find that I don't want to let you go now that I "fully" have you in my life. _[Booth doesn't say anything]_ Unless, you don't feel the same way …

**Booth:** No, no, no, bones, of course I feel the same way. I just … I don't want to pressure you. Last time, it didn't really end well for both of us. I can't lose you again for seven months.

**Brennan:** But you won't. I'm tired of running. Yes, I admit this can be very frightening but the pros beat the cons. If you want me, if you still want us … I'm not going anywhere.

**Booth:** _[smiling]_ You know Bones, you've really changed. Not that I wanted you to change in the first place but, I don't know, it feels like all your walls crashed down.

**Brennan:** I told you Booth, I'm becoming quite strong. Thanks to you.

**Booth:** You've always been strong Bones. You just needed to learn how to trust again. This is all you, believe me.

**Brennan:** Still, if we haven't met eight years ago, I'm sure I wouldn't have lost my imperviousness.

**Booth:** Ah, so you're starting to believe in fate.

**Brennan:** No. I believe that every choice we make, every action, define what we become in the future. This is me choosing to be with you. Don't you think it's so much better than letting fate choose for us ?

**Booth:** So, about this drink … Do you think we could skip it. You know, maybe we should just go back to your place and … talk some more.

**Brennan:** Talk. Sure. _[Smiling]_ You know, I think I still have tequila hidden somewhere …

Ha, see what I did here guys ! tequila is kinda the "4:47 1M" of my story ! you know, people know it happens without really seeing it ? yeah, I know, that's pretty lame …

So I think this ends here. I have finals in a few weeks so I'll be really busy. Plus, I don't feel like writing my interpretation of the finale. I think there are A LOT of great fics about it !

Leave reviews

PS: I have a story about Sully's return on my iphone. Maybe if I have time, I'll post it in a few weeks.


End file.
